sampai jumpa lagi
by kindovvf
Summary: Momo meneriakkan "hati-hati" dari dermaga.
vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha.
 **peringatan** : fik pelampiasan. karena saya lagi mabok. dell/momo karena otp nomor wahid.

* * *

Momo meneriakkan "hati-hati" dari dermaga. Dell agak terkejut mendengar seruan itu, hingga mengira dia pastilah salah dengar, namun langkah-langkahnya cepat kembali ke tepi dek kapal. Memegangi topi di kepala, matanya berpindah-pindah cepat. Ada sekian ratus orang memadati dermaga tempat kapalnya baru saja menarik jangkar dan berlabuh, saling melambaikan tangan dan menyerukan selamat jalan. Di kanan-kirinya orang-orang membalas lambaian tangan serta senyum lebar. Dell dapat melihat seorang bayi dalam gendongan wanita muda di dermaga, tersenyum, bayi itu tersenyum dengan mata tertuju pada figur berjas formal tepat di samping Dell. Mungkin mereka keluarga, mungkin tidak. Dell tidak sempat memikirkannya betul-betul. Pelayan melepas kepergian tuan mereka, petugas-petugas pelabuhan, seru-seruan yang terus bersahutan; di tengah keramaian seperti ini, bagaimana dia bisa menemukan sumber suara barusan?

Satu teriakan lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Dell tahu Momo dapat berteriak lebih keras dari siapapun, karena gadis itu penyanyi yang telah mengukirkan nama di mana-mana karena suaranya yang emas. Tapi di tengah berbagai macam keriuhan seperti ini, akan sulit sekali menemukan wajah Momo. Kecuali Momo melempar sesuatu atau tidak berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti orang-orang itu—Dell mengangkat muka nyaris seketika. Momo tidak mungkin berpikir untuk membaur di sana. Gadis itu tahu dia tidak akan terlihat.

Maka Dell menaikkan pandangan sedikit. Pada tumpukan peti-peti, pada tangga-tangga, pada undakan, apa saja selagi bukan tempat ramai. Dia menemukan Momo tepat dua detik kemudian. Ada sensasi kelegaan yang membanjiri hati Dell. Mungkin karena Momo tersenyum lebar di sana, melambai-lambaikan tangan, berdiri di atas kotak barang tertinggi. Ada seorang petugas pelabuhan di dekatnya dan Dell tidak bisa menahan diri membayangkan usaha Momo melobi demi ijin menaiki kotak barang.

Terusan sederhana Momo dilambai-lambaikan angin pagi. Dell dapat melihat pita pada topi bundar Momo seolah hampir terbang, mengingatkan Dell untuk tidak melepaskan pegangan topi di kepala. Angin yang mengantar kapal berlabuh selalu terasa lebih kencang, lebih dipenuhi ucapan selamat jalan.

Dell hampir menggerutu. Momo bilang, dia tidak akan ada di sana untuk mengantar kepergian Dell menuju utara. Ada perihal selain karir menyanyi yang harus diurus. Dell memasang muka datar saat mendengar alasan Momo, tapi tahu ia sedikit merasa kecewa. Lalu mengapa Momo ada di sana sekarang, menyerukan selamat jalan sekali lagi, tertawa seolah tanpa dosa? Gadis itu pasti bermain-main. Sayang sudah terlambat untuk menjitak kepala Momo. Jarak mereka kian terentang jauh, dan Dell tahu ia harus segera menyampaikan pesan selagi sempat.

 _Kau menjengkelkan,_ Dell berseru, tidak yakin apakah Momo dapat mendengar ucapannya. Namun ada pemahaman terbit di wajah Momo. Menandakan gadis itu dapat membaca gerak mulut Dell. _Jadi begitu ucapan terima kasihmu!_

 _Itu,_ Momo menggerak-gerakkan tangan membalas pesan, _namanya kejutan!_ Dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dua tangannya membentuk corong di sekitar mulut, sebagai upaya memperkeras suara. Dia berseru untuk terakhir kali. "Hati-hati! _Hati-hati, ya_!"

Dell menghembuskan napas keras. Memegangi pagar dek lebih mantap. Ia mengangkat topinya tinggi-tinggi, tetap menggenggam erat agar tidak terbang disambar angin. Di seberang, Momo balas mengangkat topi. Pita biru muda yang melingkari topi Momo benar-benar lepas, seketika melayang bebas hingga tak terlihat lagi. Akan butuh beberapa waktu bagi Momo untuk menyadari, tapi Dell tidak sedang memikirkan itu sekarang.

Ombak laut menyapu badan kapal dengan lembut, seakan mengajak kapal berlayar lebih cepat. Dell tidak mempedulikan. Momo masih menyunggingkan senyum. Kini lebih terlihat seperti tawa.

Dell membalasnya.

.

.

.

 _"Akan sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang luar sepertimu. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang kaugunakan."_

 _"Kalau begitu, pakai isyarat saja."_

 _"Misalnya?"_

 _"Di kebiasaan kami, orang akan mengangkat topi satu sama lain ketika berpisah."_

 _"Apa arti dari gerakan itu?"_

 _Si gadis tersenyum jenaka. "Artinya adalah sampai jumpa lagi."_

* * *

a/n: harusnya saya lagi ngerjain fisika. bukan nulis fik. sama sekali bukan. tapi namanya juga mabok. makasih sudah baca. dadaah


End file.
